1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a projector.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting device such as a semiconductor laser or a super luminescent diode (hereinafter, referred to as an “SLD”) is used as, for example, a light source of a projector. The SLD is a semiconductor light emitting device which has an incoherent property in the same manner as a normal light emitting diode, exhibits a wide-band spectral shape, and can generate an output of several hundreds of mW with a single element in the same manner as the semiconductor laser in terms of light output characteristics.
For example, JP-A-2012-43950 discloses an SLD having a waveguide which is tilted in a stripe shape.
Light is exponentially amplified toward a light emission surface which emits the light in a light waveguide of the above-described SLD. For this reason, there is a case where gain saturation may occur due to the number of carriers converted into light becoming insufficient in the vicinity of the light emission surface, and thus the output of the SLD may be reduced.